Attack of the Killer Bush People
ATTACK OF THE KILLER BUSH PEOPLE - #10 ---- We recently moved into a new house. We live next to the woods. We're literally surrounded by them. It's an okay house, but the "backyard", if you can even call it that, sucks. It's covered in bushes. Like, small small types of bushes. They kind of look like tumbleweed. I always found their placement in the "backyard" so very strange. They seem out of place. All of them are same size, and shape. Which just adds to the out of place factor. Maybe I'll grow to like them... probably not. I was sleeping in my bedroom on the top floor. The wind was blowing pretty loudly. I heard some brushing outside. It sounded like something was scrapping against the house. Kind of like a tree branch. I looked out my window, and there were definitely tree branches blowing. But there were none touching the house. Then where was the noise coming from? I went down stairs to investigate further. I looked outside of the kitchen window. I heard the scrapping noise, but it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the house. I went down to the hall way, and looked out the window from there. There, I saw nothing. But I again heard the noise. I decided it was time to take this investigation further to outside. I opened the outside door, and I was immediately hit by a gust of wind. I heard the noise louder than before. I peaked by the side of the house, and I could of sworn I saw a small circular object brush against the house. I followed its way. I found myself right beside the house. I got a better look at the thing. It was as described, but I noticed that it seemed a little fuzzy. It almost looked like a walking ball of fuzz. I got even closer to it. Big mistake. I reached my hand in front of it, as it was moving. It turned around. I could see it looked very angry. It had twigs as arms and legs. Then I realized that this wasn't a fuzzball... but a bush! It hissed at me, and I ran back into the house, locking all the doors and windows. I ran back upstairs out of breath. I was in shock at what I just witnessed. The bushes are alive! I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my family... The next morning, we were all having breakfast at the table. Mom, Dad, and my little brother. "So, Marshent, have you been having a good time at school?" asked my Dad. "Uh, yeah, it's fine I guess." I replied back. "What's the matter?" Mom asked. "Oh, it's nothing... I just saw something last night." I explained. "Well, what is it?" My Mom asked. "I went outside, and saw one of the bushes rolling around by the house. And-" I tried to explain, but I was interrupted by my Dad. "Hehe, the wind probably blew one of the bushes up against the house. Nothing to worry about!" "But, the bush was walking on two legs, and it hissed at me! They're alive, I'm telling you!" I explained to my family. "Marshent, have you been doing drugs?" asked my Mom. "No, I haven't. I'm telling the truth!" I exclaimed. "Oh, well you look at the time. I'm late for work!" announced my Dad as he left the table. My little brother turns to me and says "You're crazy!". Ugh... nobody's going to believe me, will they? Later that night at around 8:00 PM, my Dad got home from work. He had to fix the sink, because it was acting up. "Hey, Marshent, can you go into the basement and hand me a wrench please?" asked my Dad. "T-the basement?" I asked nervously. "Yeah, the basement. Now hurry up, I need to fix this stinken' sink already." The basement is outside, and it's dark out. And there are killer bushes in my backyard. Could I be anymore scared? I took the back door... which led to the "backyard". The basement was a few feet away from me. I opened the basement door, trying to not look back. I went inside, and I couldn't see anything. Luckily, I brought a flashlight. Ugh, now where's that stupid wrench at? Maybe it's in this toolbox next to the metal shelves. As I was searching in the toolbox, I heard the basement door slam shut, followed by a giggle. "WHO'S THERE!?" I yell yelled waving the flashlight around. I tried opening the basement door, but it wouldn't open. I started to pounce on it, but no results. It felt like it was locked. My little brother is probably behind this... or even worse. I went back to the toolbox to find the wrench. After some digging, I found it. I tried to open the basement door again, and it opened! I once again waved the flashlight around. I then shined it on the bushes. I got the creeps just by staring at them. I noticed how all of them were lined up, but one was missing. I spun around with the flashlight in hand, looking to see if I could find the missing bush anywhere. I then heard a giggle from near the house. "Hello...?" I asked to whoever was out there. I didn't stick around any longer, and ran back inside. "Oh, there you are. What took you so long?" asked Dad in a miffed tone. "Oh, sorry. I thought I heard noises..." I explained. "It was probably the wind. Now hand me the wrench, please." said Dad. I handed him the wrench, and went upstairs to my room. I gazed out the window, looking at those creepy bushes. It felt unnerving looking at them, let alone being around them. Something obviously isn't right here. There is something up with those bushes, and I don't like. Bed time came, and I tried to go to sleep. I kept tossing and turning. I just wouldn't fall asleep. Then I heard tapping noises. Like, a tree branch was softly hitting the house. I slowly got out of bed and went for the window. I didn't want to get too close though. I'm afraid I'll see something traumatizing. The branch noises continued to get louder. I backed away from the window, and ran into my bed, covering up myself in the covers. I waited there for what seemed like hours. I was too scared to get out of the covers. After a while, I finally had the courage to peak outside of the covers. I looked around the room. There was nothing. And the branch noises seemed to stop. I slowly laid my head on my pillow, closing. I told myself there's nothing to worried about. But then... I felt something poking my bed sheets. I around my bed, and there was nothing. It was probably just me... or is it? I lay back down, shutting my eyes tightly. I then felt it again, but this time it felt stronger. I immediately looked around the bed, again. There was nothing. Ugh, I really hate being scared. It messes with your mind! I then realized something. I didn't check under the bed. I just lied there for a few minutes trying to find the courage to do it. You know what? I'll just get it over with. I peaked my head below the bed. And surprise! There was absolutely nothing! But how did that leaf get under there... Then I heard a giggle. I jumped up, looking around the room. "Who's there!? What do you want from me!" I asked nervously. I then once again realized something... I didn't check the closet either. Oh boy... I slowly approached the closet door, and slowly opened the right panel door. There was nobody in there... but there was a stick sticking out of the vent things. I lightly touched it, and the stick pulled itself away, followed by a grunt. At that moment I realized what was going on... the evil bush monster is in my closet! I screamed, and ran out of the room. I went downstairs, and went into my parents' room. I woke them up, and explained what just happened. They were pretty grumpy about it, because I woke them up from a deep sleep, and they didn't believe me. But they followed me upstairs to my room to investigate. Mom stood behind me, as Dad checked under the bed, and then the closet. "It was probably a bad dream, or you're just seeing things." Dad explained. Mom continued with, "People see things that aren't really there when they're sleepy." "No, no, no! I'm not seeing things! Those bushed in the backyard are alive, and want to cause mischief!" Mom and Dad just looked at me, shaking their heads. That's when we heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Mom and Dad looked at each other worried, and headed downstairs. I followed behind them. We went to go investigate the kitchen, and what we saw made us stop dead in our tracks. There was a bush person, standing on top of the counter! It was pouring a box of cheerios on the floor! Mom and Dad had no idea what to do, neither did I. We just stood there watching the thing laugh at us. Then all of a sudden, we heard chattering coming from the back door. The killer bush people were trying to bust in! Mom and Dad ran to the front door and went outside. "Mom, Dad! What are you doing!?" I demanded. They wouldn't respond. They went to the backyard. There were bush people rising from the ground like zombies! "The basement!" Dad shouts. We ran to the basement door. Dad opened it up, and inside was thousands of killer bushes rolling on top of each other! Mom and Dad fell in, and the basement door slammed shut. Oh no! What am I going to do? Think... how can I get rid of these killer bushes? I know! The cold! I ran back inside the house, and ran into the kitchen. There were killer bushes everywhere! One of them had a bowl over there head, blindly walking. I quickly opened the freezer door, letting the harsh cold fill the room. The bushes were groaning, and were running out of the kitchen. Yes! It works! But how am I going to make it cold elsewhere? At that moment, I knew there was nothing I could do. I ran outside into the woods. Very far into the woods. I found an empty abandoned cabin. Hello new home! At least until December... 3 months go by. It is now December. I haven't been to my house sense. A blizzard just recently hit the area, so I'm going to go back to my house. The harsh, brutal cold must've killed all of those bushes by now. I wonder how my parents are doing? The house from the outside looked like a wreck. Broken windows, missing doors, and just overall a lot of damage was done to the outside. The inside was much worse. Nothing was recognizable. Things were wither destroyed, moved, or brutally damaged. On the floor were the bush people... except they were just normal bushes. They were completely blew, and had frost and icicles around them. My parents must be in the basement still, I'll check them out. I hope they aren't dead... I opened the basement door. There thousands of broken, frozen sticks everywhere on the ground. Dang, my parents brutally killed these bushes. I continued down the room, staring straight down to the ground. Then I bumped into something. It was my parents! But they were completely covered in a huge block of ice. I guess the cold got the best of them more than it did to the bushes... Category:Just Moved Category:Houses/Buildings Category:A Bump in the Night Category:Monsters Category:(Don't) Go to Sleep Category:Snow/Winter Category:Cabins Category:Twist Ending